The walk is worth it
by Lockerz
Summary: A short song-fic with the song 1000 miles by Vanessa Carlton. Roy is mildly hurt in a car accident and Riza takes some time to think about everything. Sorry bout the lay-out of one of the verses it is still readable though.


**Hey I'm back again,**

**This is a song fic I wrote in the car, I got bored and was listening to this song on my iPod so I was like why not do it..**

**It may be sorta crappy and confusing but I quite liked it personally.**

**Anime: Full Metal Alchemist**

Pairing: Royai (Obviously :))

**Song: Vanessa Carlton- 1000 miles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or its characters or the song**

* * *

**Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.**

Riza Hawkeye walked slowly down the streets on her way home from Head Quarters, the cool evening breeze played with the strands of hair that had fallen loose from her high clip, letting them dance freely upon her shoulders and neck.

She began to quicken her pace, her head rose and she watched the people walking past. Some faces she knew, mainly those she had never seen before.

**Starin' blankly ahead,  
Just makin' my way,  
Makin' a way through the crowd.**

She watched ahead of her, her auburn eyes not fixed on anything particular just staring blankly.

She turned the corner of her usual route home and was met by a swarm of people talking loudly, that had obviously just vacated a nearby restaurant.

She walked through them with many mumbles of 'sorry' and 'excuse me'. As she pulled through the crowd that seemed to have gone on forever she leant against the wall and took in a deep breathe, her eyes scanned the street idly.

They narrowed as she caught sight of a certain superior.

**And I need you,  
And I miss you,  
And now I wonder...**

As per usual Roy Mustang had taken his 'date' somewhere classy, nice and expensive, Riza set her teeth as she watched the pair through the large window.

Yes she was confident, yes her breast size was probably double that of Riza's and she had the face of a model. Riza couldn't help but keep watching, but was she an airhead, were those breasts even real and Riza highly doubted that her face looked like that under all the crap that covered it.

Most of all Riza knew that woman, could not protect Roy Mustang when he needed it most, that Riza could, and she knew she needed him just as much as he needed her. Finally, she tore her eyes away and began to walk again, she missed the way they would laugh together in the office and when that laughter got too much, Riza could easily end it.

It was nothing like that out of work and sometimes Riza wondered if that could ever happen, moments like those. Really she knew it was just a dream.

**If I could fall into the sky,  
Do you think time  
would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
Tonight.**

The blonde Lieutenant fell back into the chair wearily; Black Hayate appeared from the bedroom and licked her hand. She smiled at the small dog and leant down to scratch his ears; he gave one of his doggy smiles and wagged his curly tail happily. At that moment her phone rang, immediately she stood up and answered it. "Hawkeye here,"

"Riza," The voice of Havoc on the other end of the line was urgent. "It's Mustang, there's been a car accident," It took all her control to stop from dropping the phone.

"Tell me! Now!" She said urgently, her breath catching in her throat. He told her and in moments she was off, slamming the door behind her. She was going helplessly slow, her feet drumming uselessly against the tarmac. _I need to make it!_ It was like the sensation of falling, she knew she couldn't stop it but all the same she was trying.

Time seemed to slow as she rounded the corner, she had lost all feeling in her legs as she powered on, not caring for the stitch growing in her side. Dammit she'd run 1000 miles if she had to, she had to know he would be okay, she had to see him. She couldn't take knowing she could lose him, not tonight.

**It's always times like these  
When I think of you,  
And wonder if you ever think of me.**

"Roy," She took his hand as the ambulance started up, she gripped it tightly as if it was the only bit of him left.

She looked down at his handsome face, broken by pain. Heck he was all she could think about now; there would never be anything more important than him.

It was times like these that she wondered if he felt like that too, that maybe one minute of the day he would find his head filled with thoughts of her. That's when she had to mentally slap herself and know she was being stupid.

**'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong.  
Livin' in your precious memory.**

This was wrong, so wrong. He could hear the stifled sob of a woman above him, yet he could not open his eyes. He could hear her familiar voice calling his name, yet he could not give her any sign he was okay.

All he could remember was driving his date home then turning the corner, that was it then everything had just…gone. He could feel his body trembling, the cold and dark seeping in.

_Will she remember me if I die, No I can't I have too much to tell her!_ Roy knew he had to make it through just for her, but he knew he could never have her, never belong in her arms. Never hear the words he wanted to hear….."I love you," Her voice was cracked and forced and he felt her warm fingertips trace the cold skin of his forehead, then it all went black.

**'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....**

Riza sat in the chair listening to the rhymically beeping the heart monitor was giving out, she knew he would be okay but as she looked over him in the dim light she saw the bloodied cuts and growing bruises.

_I need to protect you, I failed. I miss the way we used to laugh and you would tell me everything would be okay, but now were older we know it's not and I miss that. I-I just want it back, I wonder if you think this too, maybe, even subconsciously. _

She jumped as the a hand met her face and she looked up into dark eyes. "You're thinking so hard, I can tell," He smiled widely and he suddenly turned serious. "Today wasn't your fault Riza, you can't protect me against myself,"  
"I can try," She mumbled and he laughed softly, bringing a small smile to her face.

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight**

Riza helped the black haired man out of the chair slowly, he groaned as his feet touched the icy floor and she smiled softly up at him.  
"I won't let you fall," She mumbled and looked at him.  
"I know, you never have," He flashed a wide smirk. The two walked down the corridor slowly, after getting Mustang dressed, he was limping slightly but with Riza steadying him he walked normally.

Riza became lost in thought as they walked out onto the street, the dark sky full with stars above them. It reminded her of years ago when he had been studying under her father and he had fallen down the stairs, she had been there to help him up. _Not much has changed._

Roy winced slightly as his foot touched the floor but realised he could feel no pain, he looked down at the woman under his arm and grinned. _Times don't change, huh. _He thought happily. The walk home could have been 100m or 1000 miles but Roy didn't care, he had the most important person in the world at his side. If he could just see her he knew everything would be okay. "Thank you Lieutenant, for tonight,"

**And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....**

Roy Mustang lay down on the sofa listening to the woman bustling about his kitchen. "Riza, what did you say in the ambulance?"

"About what, sir?" She was glad he could not see the blush that was forcing its way onto her cheeks.

"Never mind," He grinned as she walked back in and sat on the edge of the sofa and looked down at him._ You're not just a memory to me, not just my past. We can look forward to the future as long as we've got each other. _"I'll let it go, on one condition"

"What's that sir?"

"You don't let me go, don't ever let me go," He smiled up at her and she nodded.

**Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound**

**Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd**

The woman walked down the street, the lights shining out of shop windows and out onto the pavement.

She shivered, not surprisingly because of her lack of covering clothing. She began to speed up as well as she could in the high heels she was currently sporting and stumbled.

A man caught her and looked her up and down. She glared at him and stepped away, giving him a dirty look.

He shrugged and walked on. She ran a hand through her black hair and walked forward, her heels clicking against the pavement.

A group of people walked towards her and she pushed through them with many exclamations from them. She stuck up her chin and adjusted her short skirt and leant against the cold wall looking across the street.

**And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....**

Her jaw fell open as she looked across into the open windowed restaurant, her date from a few days back….. _What was his name_? Roy Mustang was sat at a table, a blonde woman opposite him.

He was watching her intently as he poured some wine into her glass "He never gave me that look!" She muttered scornfully and continued to watch them.

The blonde was returning the look and the black haired woman observed her.

_I am so much better, look how shy she is, her breasts aren't nearly half as big as mine, even if they are implants, what's with the lack of make-up._

She couldn't help but keep watching, she wasn't an airhead, she didn't need to have big breasts to impress him and she was genuinely pretty and she knew the black haired man knew that, she suddenly gasped, causing several people to look at her.

**"**That's the woman he was talking about, the one he needed, the one he said he missed every moment they were apart, but I wonder if she knows that,**"** She shrugged and turned on her heel and set off again, at that moment Riza caught sight of her and smiled before turning back to the grinning man acrossthe table.

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...**

Riza Hawkeye rolled over in bed, a deep sigh escaped her lips and she opened her eyes. She was met with those of a man and she gasped. "Morning Riza," The man ran a hand through his black hair and leant up on his elbow looking down at her.

"I'm dreaming right,"

"Nope this is real," He grinned and leant over as the alarm clock began to buzz, he leant over just a little too far and… he felt strong arms wrap around him pulling him back onto the bed, to stop him from falling. "Thanks, you're even protecting me from falling out of bed now,"

"It's still falling,"

"But now I've got you to catch me," He leant forward and kissed her lightly.

"You always did," She whispered and kissed him back.

**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight**

The black haired man sat sleepily at the table, his wife was busy cooking at the stove.

Heavy footprints echoed down the stairs of the large house followed by those a little quieter, a handsome teenager walked into the room, his black hair swept messily across his hair.

"Jake keep getting up late I'll be up there with a bucket of ice cold water!" The blonde woman said without turning around.

"Sorry mum," The boy said sheepishly and took a seat beside his father.

"Mummy," A small girl pulled on her mother's robe and Riza turned and knelt down looking eye to eye with the girl.

"Yes Rose?"

"I love you," The girl gave a wide smile much like her fathers and threw her arms round Riza's neck. Her blonde hair fell about her face and Riza brushed it away and put the girl down.

"I love you too, now go get dressed okay," Riza kissed her daughter's forehead softly.

"Yes mum," The girl kissed her cheek, smiled at Roy then ran off upstairs.

"You too Jake," Riza placed her hands on her hips, even after years the gesture still scared him and the boy grabbed his toast and ran off.

Roy laughed softly from behind his paper. "You could at least help Roy, we have a 16 year old son and an 8 year old daughter,"

"You think I hadn't noticed," He smirked and placed the paper down as his wife walked over, he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Where has the time gone?"

"Time has moved on and so have we, in our life time we've walked thousands of miles Roy, that's where the times gone,"

"We probably tip toed a thousand miles around admitting we liked each other 20 years ago,"

"I still don't like you," She grinned and looked at him playfully. "Now come on,you got to get ready too Fuhrer," She grinned at him and he stood up and kissed her.

"Only if you're there with me,"

"I told you I always will be," She leant up and kissed him, he wrapped his arms round her waist and held her there, promising never to let her fall like she had always done for him.

"Even if the walk was 1000 miles, it was still worth it,"

* * *

**Hey thank you so much for taking the time to read this!!!!**

Was that cheesy? I felt that was cheesy, maybe coz I wrote it on Valentines day and it always gives that fuzzy, weird feleing.

**It's really appreciated.**

**Sorry if you thought it was crap and all but hey,**

**I really cannot wait for Chapter 105, and I'm sure loads of other fans cannot either.**

**If you like please review, I really, really appreciate that [= And also it gives me the motivation to write more (Maybe that's a bad thing :D But I hope it isn't )**

**Thanks Again**

**Amie**


End file.
